1. Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a solar collection system for generating thermal power and to a solar collector of the system.
2. Related Art.
Solar power generation systems have been developed in an effort to provide passive power generation without the use of resource-limiting fossil fuels. The tremendous energy output of the sun has been recognized for some time, with numerous attempts being made at harnessing and converting it for useful purposes. Today's high cost of energy (fuel oil, natural gas/propane, electricity, etc.), has focused attention on solar energy as an alternative source. The sun's energy has been successfully converted into electrical energy with solar batteries and similarly the sun's energy has been converted into heating systems by so-called solar heaters, furnaces and the like. Conventional solar collection systems for thermal output such as solar furnaces, however, have been typified by an extremely large collector plate, heated only on one side, covering large portions of a roof or ground-mount structure. These furnaces also require large storage chambers, usually in the substructure of the building, where the heat is stored after having been transferred from the collector by a fluid median. The heat in the storage chamber is then circulated through the building by a fluid.
One conventional system includes a reflector unit having a frame with metal side walls and end walls connected together in a generally parabolic shape. The frame is pivotally mounted to pylons above ground and tilted by operation of a drive mechanism and drive motor.
The frame typically supports a number of solar panels which collectively form a structure for receiving incident sunlight from the sun and reflect it onto some type of receiver tube located in a fixed position relative to the frame. The solar panels function to the direct incident sunlight onto the receiver tube to elevate the temperature of heat transfer fluid circulating within the receiver tube to a level sufficient to operate a power platform, such as a steam generator.
Many conventional systems such as to aforementioned require a significant amount of capital investment. As such, any savings of conventional energy could only be forecasted to pay back to the investor his investment after ten years or more. Moreover, conventional solar collection systems for thermal output have often been grossly inefficient, averaging only 20% or less, contributing to the long pay back.
These solar collection systems, which not only have been large in size and expensive to install, have proven inefficient, such inefficiency contributing to their large size. Initially, these systems have not been capable of being easily installed in existing building structures and have been useful only as an auxiliary heating unit to a structure having conventional forced air heating systems. Further, very little effort has been given to employing passive means of heating other facilities associated with a household or a recreation facility by solar means, such as an in-ground swimming pool.